Middle Earth's Karaoke Corner
by Jedi Ani Unduli
Summary: A collection of Lord of the Rings parodies. Don't be afraid to sing these out loud when you read them! Update: Sixth one up. Yeah, we know Ke ha is a slut. Maybe there is some good that can come out of her crappy songs. Read, enjoy, and please review!
1. Down In My Gut

_Here's a Lord of the Rings parody. It's from Gimli's POV, when he, Aragorn, and Legolas are running to save Merry and Pippin from the Uruk-Hai (inspired by both the book(s) and the movie). I'm sorry if the song this parody comes from offends you, but it's got a nice rhythm to it - especially if you're running with an elf and a man for days on end! I'm also sorry that my updating is slow, but I've been on a two-week vacation, working on Honors English stuff, not to mention helping out with chores, trying to adjust to two new kittens, and working on beans and corn. :-)_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine I say!_

Down In My Gut

_Parody of "Down In My Heart"_

I've got a hungry stomach down in my gut,

Down in my gut, down in my gut.

I've got a hungry stomach down in my gut,

Down in my gut to stay.

And I'm so hungry, so very hungry,

Last I ate was three or four days ago.

And I'm so hungry, so very hungry

If I don't eat something soon, down I'll go.

I've got a huge, enormous, wracking headache up in my head,

Up in my head, up in my head.

I've got a huge, enormous, wracking headache up in my head,

Up in my head to stay.

And I'm so moody, so very moody,

This elf is teasing me relentlessly.

And I'm so moody, so very moody,

Are we there yet; I am getting sleepy!

Are we there yet; I am getting sleepy!

(And) I've got to stop 'fore Aragorn kills me.

_Well, there it is folks. Please R&R... I had the parody in my head this previous Sunday while listening to the children's VBS choir sing, a literal God-send. I wrote it down, and am sharing it with you. Hope you enjoyed it!_

_~Ani Unduli_


	2. Good Men Go Bad

_I do NOT like the original song from whence this parody came. I just had it in my head, and I decided to put a couple of words to it. I just finished it, and looked it over. The verses are flashbacks to when Sauron was tempting Aragorn through the Ring and the refrain takes place when Aragorn is challenging Sauron at the Black Gate._

_Disclaimer: The Original song doesn't belong to me, but the parody does!_

Good Men Go Bad

_Parody of "Good Girls Go Bad"_

I make them good men go bad

I make them good men go

Good men go bad

Good men go bad

I know your type  
You're an heir of Gondor

This ring you like? (You Like?)

Slip it on your finger

'Cause just one time couldn't be so wrong

I'll give you power and control

You are too wary

Come let me teach you something

I make them good men go bad

I make them good men go bad

I see you're glaring straight at me with your sword raised high

Just keep staring, staring, staring right into my eye

I make them good men go bad

I make them good men go

Good men go bad, bad, bad

Good men go bad, bad, bad

Good men go bad

I know your type

Sauron the Dark Lord

Isildur destroyed you, your ring killed him at the ford

'Cause just one wear wouldn't be so wrong

You took his father and his life

Yes, I am wary

No thanks, I think I'll stay here

You made that good man go bad

You made that good man go bad

When Isildur took your ring and claimed it as his own

Little did he know that I would inherit the throne

You made that good man go bad

You made that good man go

Good man go bad, bad, bad

Good man go bad, bad, bad

Good man go bad

Oh you should come over here and join my side

Greater than any of my friends

And you should really get out of my head now

Don't wanna be one o' the loose ends

Oh you should come over here and join my side

Greater than any of my friends

And you should really get out of my head now

Don't wanna be one o' the loose ends

I make them good men go bad

I make them good men go bad

The good men go bad… Yeah

Good men go bad

Just because I am King Isildur's heir

That doesn't mean I'll fall for your tricks like him

You made that good man go bad

You made that good man go bad

You made that good man go

Good man go bad, bad, bad

Good man go bad, bad, bad

Good man go bad

_I hope you enjoyed this! Please R&R, to tell me if I did a good job and if you'd like to read more or if I should stop now while I can because these are TERRIBLE! Thanks for at least reading!_

_~ Ani Unduli_


	3. Don't Trust Him

_Sorry this took so long. It takes a while to think up lyrics and make sure they fit with the tempo of the song (contrary to popular opinion). Anyway, read and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings isn't mine, neither is this song. The only thing that_ is_ mine are these words._

Don't Trust Him

_Parody of "Don't Trust Me" by 3Oh3!_

Green shirt, with brown cloak over all

I got my mail shirt and axe from my father's hall

And he's a princeling (princeling)

Son of King Thranduil

A leader of the elves who imprisoned my people

R-r-r-rings, especially this One

Cause all sorts of trouble and force us to come together

However, I refuse to work with him

Legolas is stupid and he looks too girly-girl

I am asked to go (Woah)

On a trip with Frodo (Woah)

With stupid Lego (Woah, woah, oh, oh)

Don't trust an elf

Never trust an elf

Won't trust an elf

'Cause I know I don't trust him  
(Repeat)

Hairy are the backs of his hands

With a grip to rival the rangers of these lands

And his armor (armor)

He had it hand-made

Got it fitted right down to his Halfling-sized height

Sp-sp-sp-splotches cover his cheeks

Showing anger and hatred that's been bottled up for weeks

And the worst is (worst is)

I know what next comes

A trip to the one and only Mount Doom

I am asked to leave (Woah)

To destroy the One Ring (Woah)

With stupid Gimli (Woah, woah, oh, oh)

Don't trust a dwarf

Never trust a dwarf

Won't trust a dwarf

'Cause I know I don't trust him

(Repeat)

Shush, elf, shut your cork.

Take your bow and arrows and go shoot some Orcs."

I said, "Shush, dwarf, shut your cork.

Take up your axe, and decapitate those Orcs."

We said," Shut up, shuttin' our corks.

We workin' together to defeat those Orcs

We are gonna go (Woah)

On a trip with Frodo (Woah)

And argue no more (Woah, woah, oh, oh)

Don't trust Sauron

Never trust Sauron

Won't trust Sauron

'Cause we know we both don't trust him


	4. Can't Be Caged

_I'm sorry for the delay. I was busy at college, forgot all about this song I was working on, and then when summer started realized I needed to update a lot of stories. This is one that is definitely overdue! Hope you enjoy this rendition of _Can't Be Tamed _by Miley Cyrus!_

_Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings books and movies are not mine by copyright. I wish they were, but they're not. :-)_

Can't Be Caged

_Parody of "Can't Be Tamed" by Miley Cyrus_

_(Witch-King Slayer)_

For those who don't know me,

I may seem a bit crazy

Have to wield a sword, yep

All of my own accord

'Cause I'm odd like that

Every guy, everywhere

Just ignores my skill of weapon

Like I'm another woman

I always get stuck with them,

'Cause I look like that

I ignore guys because they

Tyin' up my hands

They try to cage me

But they realize they can't

And every tomorrow is a day I never plan

If you're gonna be my man understand

I can't be caged

I can't be tamed

I can't be chained

I can't, can't, I can't, can't be caged

I can't be changed

I can't be tamed

I can't be, can't be, I can't be caged

If there was a question about my abilities,

I'll show ya

I'm not here to sell ya

Or send you to the Abyss

(I'm not a wretch like that)

I'm a good fighter (5)

And Shieldmaiden of Rohan, dork (9)

If you can understand me, (7)

We can chop some Orc, (6)

I'm tough like that (4)

I wanna fly,

I wanna fight,

I wanna go

I wanna be a part of something I don't know

And if you try to hold me back, off will I go

Milord, by now you should know

I can't be caged

I can't be tamed

I can't be chained

I can't, can't, I can't, can't be caged

I can't be changed

I can't be tamed

I can't be, can't be, I can't be caged

Well I'm not a toy you play, (7)

I'm made a different way (7)

I'm not a mistake, (5)

I'm not a flake, (4)

It's set in stone in my soul (7)

Don't cage me

Don't cage me

Don't cage me

Don't cage me

(I can't be caged)

I wanna fly,

I wanna fight,

I wanna go

I wanna be a part of something I don't know

And if you try to hold me back, off will I go

Milord, by now you should know

I can't be caged

I can't be tamed

I can't be chained

I can't, can't, I can't, can't be caged

I can't be changed

I can't be tamed

I can't be, can't be, I can't be caged

_Read and Review, please!_


	5. Yellow

_Thanks to Nirette for this plot bunny! I read the review (and let me say, you can suggest all you want; I may or may not do it depending on my mood and whether I think it feasible), listened to the song, and *bam* this was born. To the rest of you, thank you for reviewing and loving the parodies! _

_Cookies and kudos go out to those who sing this in a Gollum-esque voice._

_Disclaimer: Not mine at all..._

Yellow

_Parody of "Yellow" by Coldplay_

Look at the Precious,  
Look how it shines for us,  
And everything we do,  
Yesss, its shines all yellow.

You came along,  
We killed our friend for you,  
And all the things we do,  
And you shone so yellow.

So when I put you on,  
Oh the things that I've done  
To keep you mine, Precious.

Your size,  
Oh yeah your size and voice,  
Turn into  
Something Precious,  
You know,  
You know we love you so,  
You know we love you so.

We went away,  
I hid in fear with you,  
Eat raw fishes we do.  
'Cause you are so yellow,

I burned away,  
I burned away with you,  
Yes, I died with you, too,  
And you remained my Precious.

Your size,  
Oh yeah your size and voice,  
Turn into  
Something Precious,  
And you know,  
For you we'd bleed ourselves dry,  
For you we'd bleed ourselves dry.

It's true,  
Look how we work for you,  
Look how we eat for you,  
Look how we sleep for,  
Look how we stalk for you,  
Look how we kill for you,  
Look how we live.

Look at the Precious,  
Look how it shines for us,  
And everything we do.

_Read and Review, please!_


	6. Fellowship

****_Disclaimer: I don't own the original music. I do my own insanity, which makes this song all the more awesome. :-) You know what to do when you finish. If not, please review._

Fellowship

_Parody of "Crazy Kids" by Ke$ha_

Hello, wherever we are  
Walking south from Rivendell or climbing Caradhras  
Journey on over hill to sleep under stars  
And we could care less 'cause that's just who we are

And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The Fellowship, the Fellow, the Fellowship  
And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The Fellowship, we are the  
The Fellowship of the Ring

We see you in the town standin' there solemn  
Ain't givin' cheer for us on this or wishin'  
Much at all  
Mission this is  
Ya worryin' is useless  
Almost a nuisance

Ya'll bid farewell so start we may  
And don't shed tears, don't spread pain  
Burden for him the Ring be  
To Mount Doom we will journey  
All nine in our company  
Against the Riders, Ringwraiths who they?  
Complaints, please just spare us  
We try avoid all ruckus  
And ya wanna stay way from us  
'Cause we crazy Fellowship-uhs

Hello, wherever we are  
Walking south from Rivendell or climbing Caradhras  
Journey on over hill to sleep under stars  
And we could care less 'cause that's just who we are

And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The Fellowship, the Fellow, the Fellowship  
And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The Fellowship, we are the  
The Fellowship of the Ring

You see us on the plain walking off our pain  
P-P-People stand up there, you try to name us  
Think you know us, Think you know us  
Counting off  
All our Fellowship in the Mines,

Start – name them off!  
First Meriadoc  
Next is Peregrin with his pack  
G-Gimli t-teasing Legolas  
Gandalf with his staff has (6)  
Talks with Aragorn about the path (8)  
Boromir contains his wrath (7)  
Last is Ringbearer and his Samwise  
L-let's j-just go, GO!

Hello, wherever we are  
Walking south from Rivendell or climbing Caradhras  
Journey on over hill to sleep under stars  
And we could care less 'cause that's just who we are

And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The Fellowship, the Fellow, the Fellowship  
And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The Fellowship, we are the

Once to Mordor and then It's gone  
You see us, the crazy ones  
But we gon' keep on questin' 'til it's done  
'Cause you know the walking never ends  
And tomorrow we're gonna do it again  
We're the ones that hide hard  
We laugh hard, we fight hard  
Against Dark Sauron!

Hello, wherever we are  
Walking south from Rivendell or climbing Caradhras  
Journey on over hill to sleep under stars  
And we could care less 'cause that's just who we are

And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The Fellowship, the Fellow, the Fellowship  
And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The Fellowship, we are the  
The Fellowship of the Ring


End file.
